crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Warspawn
Night Warspawn, former Emperor of Chalybs and Sumatas. He was one of the antagonist of the Sumatas arc, but latered betrayed Trucido and died shortley after. Appearance Standing at around 7 feet tall, Night is a monstrous sized man. Night has 9 black cornrow hair that are seprated until about the base of the neck, then they become intertwine and reach to his shoulders. His face is plain, but he does have a scar running from his chin down to chest, and he is missing 2 bottom teeth. He wears an orange royal tunic with metal shoulder pads, and gauntlets, and large metal boots and black pants. Personality Night is a vicious person, only carying about who he can defeat and seeking pleasure from killing, a true sociopath. He sees everyone as an oppoent, and he seeks out killing. Even from a young age, Night would challenge everything to the death, from random people on the streets, to wild animals on the islands below as it makes him happy. History Night Warspawn was born in Chalybs to a metalworker, and a baker, and 3 older brothers. He always abused by his brothers and his father, and Night never got any affection from his mother. Night would always run to the Island below the platforms, and jsut hide there for as long he could. One day while he was there, there was a small Elkaki where he normally hide. Night tried to get out of his hiding place, but when it wouldn't move, Night broke it's neck killing it. This made Night happy, for it gave him powers over something. Night then would keep coming down there using a weapon that he would take from his Father's shop. When Night was about 14 he was coming home from his daily activities, his father saw the sword that he took, and he nearly beat him to death. Night picked up the sword, and he killed his father. Night was arrested, and sentenced to the arena until death. Night was in the arena for 11 years killing straight being the last one standing, and this caught the attention of the Emperor's youngest daughter, Maggness OreIsium. She plead with her father to let Night out so that she can marry him. The Emperor agreed, and Night Warspawn was married to Maggness. However 6 months later, Maggness caught Night sleeping with a streetwalker. Maggness was about to tell the guards, but Night killed her before she could. Night went to the Emperor to inform him that his daughter was dead, but the Emperor was furious and ordered his death. Night swung his sword and cut the Emperor into two taking over the Empire. Synopsis Coming soon! Equipment Night has an amulet that gives him immunity to death by magic. He got it as a gift in the arena from a fellow warrior when he almost died from an ice spell in the arena. Weapons & Abilities Night has a sword like weapon that he carries on him at all time. It has a pure metal scabbard, and the handle is massive, and blade is flawless. However, with the more blood covering it, the stronger the weapon is, and aslo it can change it shape of other weapons, giving his weapon an orange aura. His prefered weapon is an large axe weapon, and will normally shape the blade in that form. The weapon loses all of it's strength it gained from battle if it is completely sheathed, but if he puts the weapon all but one inch in the scabbard, he still retain all of the weapon's power. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Characters